Cadeau tendre
by Kiss-Suki
Summary: Sôsuke est enfin devenu dieu et à la plus surprise de tous, Ichigo l'a suivit. Le 29 Mai, c'est l'anniversaire d'Aizen : Ichigo est obligé de lui faire un cadeau... IchiAi Birth-fic


Voilà un OS d'anniversaire publié vraiment retard : désolé Sôsuke : ^^

Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard pour Digression mais je n'arrive pas à grand chose en ce moment alors j'essaye d'écrire d'autre chose comme cet OS qui reste vraiment court tout de même. Je voulais juste marquer ce jour important !

Ca ressemble pas mal à l'OS d'Arienlys mais je voulais faire un truc dans le genre « et si Aizen gagnait »… J'ai son accord, c'est ma bêta ! ^^

D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier Leikkona et Arienlys pour leur bêta-lecture !

Bonne lecture à vous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sôsuke s'assit sur son trône et contempla le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux. Le palais dans lequel il habitait désormais volait. Tout le mobilier du palais dans des tons rouges qui contrastaient avec le blanc du marbre qui recouvrait le sol. Des drapés écarlates tombant du plafond donnaient un air encore plus aérien au palais lorsque ceux-ci s'agitaient à cause du vent. L'architecture y était d'un style antique complètement différent avec celui du Seireitei. Le plus impressionnant était les grandes colonnes en marbre qui maintenaient un magnifique plafond millénaire dont les dessins narraient la création du monde. Aizen se détendit en réalisant qu'il avait enfin obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait. Il était devenu un dieu et pouvait désormais faire comme bon lui semblait. La meilleur chose qui lui était arrivée, c'était d'avoir persuadé Ichigo de le suivre. Même lui ignorait par quel miracle le jeune homme avait eu assez de compassion pour oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites. Ichigo était d'une droiture sans pareil et il se rendait compte qu'il était chanceux

Ce jour-là était un 29 Mai. Pour n'importe qui, cette date aurait été extrêmement importante mais voilà, pour lui le jour de sa naissance n'avait que peu d'importance. C'est pour cela que depuis qu'Ichigo lui avait avoué préparer quelque chose, il avait tenté plusieurs fois de savoir quoi.

Le jeune homme avait toujours su le surprendre, comme lorsqu'il avait décidé, peu avant le 25 décembre, de mettre un arbre à souhait. C'était une tradition japonaise récente qui consistait à marquer un souhait pour l'année prochaine sur un morceau de papier puis de l'accrocher à un arbre.

S'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, le « dieu » se comportait de façon totalement différente avec Ichigo (qu'avec les autres). Le jeune homme avait cette formidable capacité de voir le bien partout où il allait et en particulier chez les gens. Pour lui, Aizen était tout simplement une personne qui avait toujours était seule. Ainsi, il s'était fixé comme mission de rendre Aizen plus heureux et surtout, plus sincère. Alors c'était pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, Sôsuke redoutait le pire.

Assit sur son trône, il ferma les yeux pour essayer de ressentir la pression spirituelle d'Ichigo mais il se rappela que le jeune homme l'avait surpassé et ce, depuis leur combat à Karakura. En effet, le vizard avait obtenu une puissance incommensurable en poussant son zanpakuto dans ses derniers retranchements et il était devenu un être suprême transcendant la race des hollows et des shinigamis.

Soudain, il sentit une ombre se glisser derrière lui. Il savait déjà à qui appartenait cette présence et prononça d'une voix calme :

« Tu vas te cacher encore longtemps, Ichigo ?

- Bon anniversaire Sôsuke ! cria le nouveau venu avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà demandé de ne pas apparaître comme ça ?

- Oh c'est bon, soit cool un petit peu aujourd'hui… C'est ton anniv' !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre le désordre dans mon palais. Sais-tu que mes serviteurs sont déjà venus me voir trois fois pour se plaindre de tes agissements ? Et ce en moins d'une semaine.

- Fais pas ton rabat-joie Sôsuke, ça ne te va pas du tout… Enfin si mais j'ai trop vu cet air sur ton visage, je veux te voir sourire pour de vrai… » 

Aizen soupira. Il espérait qu'Ichigo allait comprendre qu'il l'ennuyait ; il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, même s'il trouvait l'objectif du vizard tout à fait louable. Il se leva et, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses appartements, il sentit Ichigo l'attraper par l'épaule. Avec un nouveau soupir, il se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- T'as oublié ton cadeau : ferme les yeux sinon tu l'auras pas ! »

Pour faire plaisir à Ichigo, le dieu s'exécuta, l'air stoïque. Il s'attendait au pire. Qu'est-ce qu'Ichigo pourrait bien lui réserver ? Il n'eut la réponse que lorsqu'il sentit une douce chaleur envahir ses lèvres. Il sursauta une nouvelle fois et rouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage d'Ichigo, si près de lui. Ces sensations… Oui, elles ressemblaient en partie à celles qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il embrassait toutes ces personnes pour obtenir leurs faveurs. Mais là, elles prenaient une toute autre saveur. Douces ? Sucrées ? Il ne pouvait pas mettre de mot sur ça mais la seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que ces lèvres étaient délicieuses.

Ils finirent par se séparer et découvrit Ichigo quelque peu mal à l'aise. Toutefois se fut lui qui prit la parole en premier :

« Alors ? Ce cadeau ?

- Tout simplement parfait…

- Content que ça t'ait plût ! » fit Ichigo en riant.

Le regard du jeune homme changea brusquement. L'éclat de bonheur qui l'illuminait se transforma en surprise.

« Sôsuke, tu… T'as sourit ! Un vrai sourire !

- Hm » fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ichigo se rapprocha et l'embrassa de nouveau beaucoup plus chastement.

« Tu viens de le refaire à l'instant… ça te va si bien.

- Et si nous rejoignons plutôt ma suite afin de continuer cette célébration rien que tous les deux… Que je puisse profiter d'avantage de mon cadeau. »

Ichigo se saisit de la main de Sôsuke et l'emmena dans un couloir, celui qui menait aux appartements du brun. Juste avant de rentrer dans la chambre, Aizen plaqua Ichigo contre le mur et l'embrasse. Ce fut à ce moment là que celui-ci lui murmura :

« Joyeux anniversaire, Sôsuke…. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, c'est rapide mais c'est mignon comme j'aime !

J'espère que ça vous a plût et je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite de Digression !

Merci d'avance pour vos rewiews…


End file.
